1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insertion-type connector having an insulating part which forms one or more bores to receive a corresponding number of inner conductors. The insulating part holds the inner conductors in an electrically insulated state within an outer conductor of the insertion-type connector.
2. Description of Related Art
An insertion-type connector of the generic kind is described in EP 1 825 575 B1. The insulating part of the insertion-type connector has a stellate cross-section and forms a total of four bores arranged in a square, each of which is intended to receive an inner conductor. The inner conductors are each introduced into the associated bore via a radial slot and are fixed in it by positive and frictional engagement. The insulating part, which is formed from an electrically insulating material, ensures that the inner conductors are durably positioned at a distance from an outer conductor which entirely surrounds the insulating part, with air acting as a dielectric in the radial slots.
The insertion-type connector has one end which is intended for connection to a complementary insertion-type connector. The other end is intended for connection to a cable. The corresponding ends of the inner conductors at the cable end have two tabs which are bent over to make a crimped connection to the corresponding inner conductors of the cable. When this is done, it may happen that not all the individual wires of the inner conductors are clamped between the tabs and thus extend into the radial slots in the insulating part. This may cause a short-circuit if the individual wires come into contact with the outer conductor of the insertion-type connector.